


Ruby Rose, the Great Breeder

by PekkasandBJ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Inflation, Everything you need really, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Mating Press, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekkasandBJ/pseuds/PekkasandBJ
Summary: Essentially, wish fulfilment chapters of Ruby Rose with a big dick having mind-blowing (for the girls) sex with all the beautiful women of RWBY, as well as some people having their gender switched as desired for maximum breeding purposes.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 225





	1. Begin the Breeding!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the first. Ruby Rose attempts to sneak-breed Yang Xiao Long.
> 
> It goes wrong so well.

Ruby had a huge cock.

Yang had known this for a while since they used to bathe together. She and Ruby had been inseparable by birth, so it was impossible that she didn’t learn about it. Of course, when she was younger, it was smaller, but it began to rapidly expand the moment Ruby hit 13.

Yang knew Ruby had a huge cock. She also knew Ruby had never touched her dick since both Yang and Ruby slept in the same room. Or at least, Yang hoped Ruby never touched her dick in their room, seeing as Yang wouldn’t wake up if she was doing such a thing.

Ruby never would. Hell, Yang doubted Ruby knew what a dick was used for.

As Yang lay in bed in Beacon’s hall, she watched in horror and slight arousal as Ruby’s pants began to bulge with her huge cock. Poor Ruby’s face flushed as she held her hands over her pants.

_“Yang, stop looking!”_ Ruby whispered. Yang blushed and turned around, laying on her side. Her face was flushed, and she closed her eyes in shame as she felt herself getting aroused.

How does one deal with their sister getting an erection the size of a spear?

“ _Just, try to ignore it, Ruby,”_ Yang muttered.

Ruby bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

Her cock was erect, completely erect and resting in front of her face. The head twitched as she opened her eyes and stared straight at it. Her hormones went crazy, her vagina getting noticeably wet at such a bitch-breaker, her cock stiffening as she smelt her arousal.

Ruby licked her dry lips hungrily as she eyed her cock. She’d never felt this way, some form of deep hunger despite having eaten before going to bed. So it was with an instinct that she leant forward and kissed her tip.

She smothered a moan as it twitched, feeling the double pleasure of such an amazing cock being hers, and feeling lips on her virgin cock.

She leant forward and put the tip in her mouth, descending a little.

This time, Ruby did moan, long and hard into her cock. It was muffled, so no-one heard it, but Yang did shuffle a little. Ruby stared, head of her cock still in her own hot, wet mouth, at Yang’s sleeping back.

Slowly, Ruby’s tongue dragged around the small amount of her dick head that was in her gob.

Ruby’s legs quivered and she moaned shakily into her cock as the pleasure spread through her body.

As she sucked her cock-head, her traitorous eyes travelled down Yang’s back, landing on her ass. Ruby’s tongue danced around her head, as she stared at Yang’s cushy backside.

Her sister worked extra hard, training in her bra and panties in front of Ruby sometimes, making sure everything jiggled so well.

Ruby removed her cock from her mouth, gritting her teeth as she did.

Oum, she had almost blasted into her mouth just from the thought of her sister naked. Ohh, she was so close, just a little more.

But she could not. Cumming everywhere would mean that someone would discover the cum. She could not let anyone discover her secret. No-one but Yang anyway.

Still staring at Yang’s backside, she started to inch closer. Her cock started to throb painfully as dirty thoughts filled her head.

She couldn’t leave cum anywhere, but if she something had someone like Yang to take it all, no-one would know.

Ruby’s cock rubbed up against Yang’s clothed backside as she finally settled beside her sister.

Slowly, her fingers slipped beneath the hem of Yang’s pyjama shorts and pulled them down.

It was a bit of a struggle as Yang was laying on one side, but eventually, Yang’s ass was revealed in its entirety.

Ruby’s eyes were glued to it as she slowly started to gyrate her hips, rubbing her cock against Yang’s butt.

Her fingers slowly quested over Yang’s hips, toward her vagina.

As Ruby touched it, she was shocked at the wetness she felt.

Was… was Yang having a dirty dream? Or was she…

Ruby got on her elbows and leant over Yang, to see her eyes closed, but cheeks flushed red.

A dirty dream then.

Ruby leant back down, returning her fingers to Yang’s folds, continuing her dry humping of Yang’s ass. Her fingers traced Yang’s pussy, feeling the wetness and heat of it.

Ruby stopped humping, feeling that familiar tingle. Similarly, she removed her fingers. She stared at her fingers, slick with her sisters’ pussy juice. She placed her hand on her cock and stroked it, mixing her pre-cum with Yang’s juices.

Gritting her teeth, she lowered her cock from her face. With one hand, she lifted Yang’s right leg and pushed her cock through the opening, letting the head of her cock point up at Yang’s pussy.

Ruby took a few deep breaths and penetrated.

Ruby’s eyes rolled back and she moaned into Yang’s shoulder as she came, cum shooting out of her cock. Her muscles all spasmed as she came what felt like gallons into Yang’s tight pussy.

She moaned again as more cum kept coming out into Yang, her free hand tightening to the point of pain.

Finally, the last spurt shot out and she came down from her high. Ruby panted as she stared forward at Yang’s hair. Then she paled before she quickly lent over Yang.

Seeing her eyes still closed, she relaxed and leant back down, before Yang tightened around her cock.

Ruby gritted her teeth as Yang’s hot, tight and wet pussy clutched to her thick cock. The sensitivity of her post-orgasm dick made her almost cum again, but she weathered it and slowly started to push inside.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she kept pushing forward. Fuck, Yang was clinging so tightly it was blissful torture. She had to hold back from cumming for every inch she pushed inside.

Her hips met Yang’s butt.

Looking down, at least a third of her cock wasn’t inside Yang, but her position made it impossible for her to push any deeper. Ruby frowned before she slowly started to withdraw from Yang.

It was mind-breaking agony to not thrust as deep as possible and cum her brains out, but she had to feel her sister’s pussy on every inch of her cock. Finally, her cock head popped out and thwacked against Yang’s stomach wetly. Ruby pulled her sister toward her, wincing as Yang flopped onto her back, staring face-to-face with Ruby. Still, her sister slept through this.

Ruby got up, thanking that Yang was a heavy sleeper and crawled between her legs, cock bobbling and dripping pre-cum. Finally, she spread Yang’s legs around her stomach and aimed her cock at Yang’s pussy once more.

She took a deep breath and pushed forward once more.

Deeper and deeper she went, her toes curling and teeth-gritting as she did. She was this close to cumming, and it felt like a literal ton of cum was bubbling, waiting to swarm the womb of her sister.

Ruby looked down at Yang, staring at her hips and stomach. The thought of her swelling with Ruby’s baby broke her restraint.

With a thwack, Ruby’s hips slammed against Yang’s, burying her massive cock inside Yang, shooting cum. Ruby held herself balls deep in Yang, letting everything deposit inside her sister.

Before Ruby’s eyes, Yang’s stomach began to swell with Ruby’s cum, making her cum even harder. As it came to a huge bulge, Ruby’s cock finally stopped shooting.

Still, she was hard.

She had not properly bred her sister, only penetrated her. Such a good bitch needed a good fuck.

Ruby slowly dragged her cock out of Yang, until just the head was inside Yang. She prepped herself to slam in, again and again, to properly breed her.

Then Yang’s legs wrapped her around her back, slamming her back in.

Ruby bit her tongue and looked down at Yang in fear, just as Yang smashed their lips together, forcefully probing Ruby’s mouth with her tongue.

Ruby stared into Yang’s eyes as her sister stared back, still swapping spit, as Yang started to grind on Ruby’s cock.

Yang pulled back, laying down on the floor, panting. Ruby sat there, dumbfounded.

“Holy fuck, Ruby!” Yang whispered. Ruby shook herself out of her stupor, staring down at Yang’s cum-filled stomach. Ruby stood up, dragging Yang with her. Her sister moaned quietly as Ruby started to tip-toe as best as she could toward the woman’s toilets, so she could fuck Yang.

If she had any brainpower left, she might have questioned how she could lift Yang so easily, but all her brain blood was in her cock.

It was tough, feeling Yang tighten around her cock and attempting to tiptoe around sleeping people, all while keeping silent. The few minutes were more mental torture, but finally, the door to the toilets swung open and Ruby fell inside, laying chest-to-chest with her sister.

The door hadn’t even closed fully when Ruby began slamming against her sister, heavy thwacks and the squelching of her sisters pussy. Ruby’s hips raised to bring about half of her cock out of her sis before slamming back in with all the strength she could muster.

All the while, Yang brainlessly babbled, her tongue dangling out of her mouth, drooling as her eyes rolled back into her head. Ruby stared down at her, noticing the sweat they were both drenched in.

Yang’s legs around Ruby loosened, allowing Ruby to pull out to just her head, making each thrust last longer, making her toes curl.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she came again, continuing to thrust. Cum splattered noisily out of her sisters pussy as she continued to breed Yang.

This orgasm lasted a while, so Ruby grabbed Yang’s ankles and pulled her legs over her shoulder, entering a mating press. All the while, Ruby continued to cum and thrust. The cum had made a large puddle around them, soaking her feet and Yang’s back.

Ruby’s orgasm died down and her thrusts sped up. Ruby began to grunt with every thrust, staring down with immense lust as the mind broken Yang.

In her mind, this was as everything should be. A superior cock like hers should bring all women to states like this.

Ruby cried out as the thought made her cum again, but she pulled out this time, scrambling up to her feet and aiming her cock at Yang. Thick ropes of cum shot out, covering Yang’s face with some entering her mouth, which she swallowed hungrily. To finally mark Yang, Ruby jerked off as she came, aiming her cock at all of Yang’s body, coating her body in a thick layer of jizz.

Finally, Ruby’s orgasm died down again and her cock started to soften. Ruby panted audibly, before she fell onto her butt, just realizing how exhausted she was. The wet schlop let her know she landed in some of her cum, but she just continued to pant to recuperate.

Oum, how had she never succumbed to her lusts? She’d never even jerked off before!

Ruby looked at Yang.

Yang looked like she was ready to give birth any second, her stomach pulled extremely tight around the mindboggling loads from Ruby. Cum oozed steadily out of her pussy, expanding the puddle of cum around her further.

Finally, Yang’s normally pink skin was completely white, Ruby’s thick cum having covered her body completely, even Yang’s precious hair. Ruby almost regretted not pulling on her hair.

Of course, then came the next problem. Clean-up.

**…..**

Blake bit down on her tongue as she came for the third time.

Her three fingers slipped out of her pussy tiredly.

Blake silently panted and stared through the crack of the bathroom stall as the little red-haired girl zipped around in a shower of petals around the cum-covered blonde, using whatever she could find to clean her cum off everything.

Holy fuck, if she knew academies had anything like this, she would’ve come here sooner.

Blake stared as best she could at the absolute _MONSTER_ between the girl’s legs.

No doubt, in one thrust, Blake would be ruined for other men. Nothing but that bitch-breaker would ever satisfy her. She was glad she and Adam had never had sex, only a real cock like that god between the redhead's legs deserved to take her virginity. The monster existed to destroy pure maidens like herself.

Oum, this was just like _Ninjas of Love!_

Blake slipped four fingers into her pussy as she continued to watch, silently masturbating as best she could.

She just needed to get that girl alone, then she could finally be happy with her one true love.

That monster-cock.


	2. Bathing the Cat and The Dragon in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake (and Yang) get their wish and some extra, while things don't bode well for the Heiress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave suggestions for who should get fucked and in what way.
> 
> Variety is the spice of life, after all.

Fighting through the Emerald Forest was a pain, Yang thought.

It would be much better for her life if she could just stay in her room all day, worshipping Ruby’s cock.

At least it’s all over. Now she’s on a team with her sister, as well as two others.

Oh, poor Ruby. Her smoking hot sister that she loves to fuck, a bratty heiress that really needed a dick down the mouth, and a quiet girl with a bow that she could make scream.

If Ruby went a night without raping all 3 of them, Yang would be amazed.

Of course, she wouldn’t allow that. No, tonight and every night, she’s getting her fill of Ruby’s cock.

Yang was ready to quit being a huntress and love Ruby’s cock full-time 24/7, but Ruby was keeping on this career path, so Yang had to stay to get her fill of cock.

Of course, if she did end up finding her mother, she could make that bitch choke on Ruby’s cock for revenge.

Oh, she was _so_ wet.

Yang shook her head before she entered her room’s bathroom.

Her teammate, Blake, was facing the mirror, dolling up for some reason. The black-haired girl applied another layer of lipstick and smacked her lips together, kissing the air.

The woman had black lipstick, eyeliner, blush, everything. Whatever she was doing, she wanted to look pretty doing it.

“Whatcha doing, Blake?” Yang asked as she began to disrobe behind her. If she wanted to get through the rest of the day without jumping Ruby’s bones, she needed a cold shower.

“Getting ready to meet someone special.” The black-haired beauty responded. Yang raised an eyebrow as she stared at Blake’s back.

She was down to her bra and panties, should she really strip while Blake was here?

“This early? Great job Blake!” Yang smiled at her. Although she was happy for her, eventually Blake would have to leave whoever she was dating for Ruby, since all women needed to submit to a cock like that, and whoever she was dating absolutely could not compare.

Blake looked at her strangely in the mirror before turning around and smiling at her.

Yang stared into Blakes eyes, a little confused. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Blake was staring at her with _lust._ Yang looked down, noticing the clothing Blake had on, or lack thereof, for Blake was wearing black lingerie that covered absolutely nothing.

“Yang, you’re so hot,” Blake whispered before she reached out and grabbed Yang’s boobs, squeezing them.

Yang squeaked in surprise and held back a groan. Sadly, she and Ruby didn’t get to any kind of breast-play, so her nips were sensitive from the lack of stimulation. Yang’s back hit the wall and Blake followed her, holding Yang against the wall as she molested her.

“But do you know what’s even hotter?” Blake breathed directly into Yang’s ear, which made her shiver in arousal. Every hair stood on end as Blake continued.

“ _That huge fucking cock Ruby has.”_

Yang jumped in place, staring in shock at Blake as the horny girl smiled at her.

“Hey guys, Weiss has gone to do… stuff.” Ruby’s voice said through the door. Blake grinned at Yang.

“Ruby? Can you come in here?” She asked. Yang, finally recovering, smiled back as she stripped herself of her remaining clothes.

Ruby opened the door and stepped in, stopping as she gaped at her naked sister and Blake, who was also in black lingerie that exposed both nips and her pussy. Both were dripping wet, but only between their legs.

“Ruby, I _need_ your cock,” Blake growled as she fell to her knees, quite literally begging Ruby. Ruby herself blanked at this, still staring in shock, which deepened as Yang also fell to her knees.

“We _need_ it, Ruby. Please, give it to us.” Yang moaned. Ruby might have been stuck in place, but something knew what it wanted.

Ruby’s clothing shifted out of the way as Ruby’s huge cock stuck above her skirt. The girl’s brain finally caught up, as she hurriedly undressed.

All three of them virtually naked, Yang and Blake scooted up to Ruby, both staring in wonder at the beast in front of their faces.

For Yang, the sight would never cease to amaze her, while Blake had finally fallen truly in love.

The head, the shaft, the length. Everything about it was perfect for her. Her true life’s purpose was to be a cock-sleeve for this heavenly dick.

Blake and Yang both leant in and lay a deep, loving kiss on each side of Ruby’s cockhead. The kiss lasted a few seconds as both girls lavished attention on the cock.

As they broke the kiss, an imprint of Blake’s lipstick was clearly visible on Ruby’s cock, while Blake’s lips were smudged a little. She just smiled at Yang, who smiled back, as the two began to pepper the cock in front of them with love, planting kisses up and down it.

For Ruby, she looked down at the two in bliss.

Feeling the amazing pleasure and the deep love the two had for her cock made her cock rock hard, standing perfectly at attention.

Half of her cock was covered in lipstick from Blake, who had started to rub her face on her dick, which kept smudging her make-up, while Yang compensated by licking and sucking on the parts she kissed.

Finally, Ruby could be passive no more. With a deep growl, Ruby shoved Yang away and pushed Blake down. The black-haired girl moaned in delight as Ruby mounted her, finding her pussy instantly. No foreplay was necessary, for Blake was soaked in her own juices. Ruby thrusted hungrily while Blake pushed backwards, causing Ruby’s cock to bottom out instantly.

Neither Ruby or Blake expected that, as both came. Blake’s back arched and bent as she tightened around Ruby, while Ruby held Blake against her, letting each rope of cum bulge Blake’s stomach that much further.

Ruby’s first orgasm finished, leaving Blake with a little belly bump, so Ruby began to thrust, quickly dragging out to leave just her head inside Blake before slamming back in.

Blake began to moan and groan with gusto, letting Ruby hear the pleasure she was getting, as the black-haired girl’s toes curled.

Yang, left to the side, fingered herself slowly as she watched, a little sad that she wasn’t getting fucked like that.

Of course, she did yesterday, but not today.

Yang slipped beneath the two, staring up at Blake’s pussy as Ruby’s heavy balls swayed back and forth in front of her, loudly smacking against Blake’s ass.

Yang licked her lips and raised her head, pushing her tongue out.

As she did, Ruby bottomed out again, shoving her left testicle inside Yang’s mouth. Ruby grinded against Blake, who’s eyes crossed from the sensation.

Yang licked and slurped the heavy sack as best she could before Ruby pulled out and slammed back in, before grinding.

The new pattern let Blake continue cumming her brains out while Yang got her taste of Ruby’s cock. Of course, the double stimulation made Ruby cum not long after.

Ruby bottomed out again, cumming as deep as she could. Blake only moaned brainlessly again, tongue out and eyes rolled back.

Yang moved and opened her mouth as wide as she could before sucking in both of Ruby’s balls. The heavy sack bulged and shrank as it shot it’s load. Yang began to furiously finger herself as she sucked and licked all over what she could.

The orgasm lasted longer this time, helped along by Yang, so Blake’s stomach began to push against Yang heavily, forcing her breasts against her body tightly.

Of course, Ruby didn’t care. She just turned Blake onto her back and continued to thrust.

“Yang, I wanna- nngh- fuck you next. Get yourself ready for me!” Ruby grunted as she drove home again and again. Yang grinned happily and started to play with her own clit, keeping her own juices flowing.

Blake, still being fucked silly, lay on her back, happily moaning as Ruby thrust again and again. Blake’s belly had swelled up with Ruby’s cum, driving Ruby into a frenzied rut at the sight.

Ruby leant down, squashing her own stomach against Blake’s before smashing their mouths together, roughly toying with Blake’s tongue with her own.

The black-haired girl moaned into Ruby’s mouth, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s back happily.

Finally, Ruby came again. This time, she pulled out and stood up. Blake moaned her despair, but she soon babbled happily as Ruby jerked herself, covering Blake’s body in cum. Thick ropes covered her face, tits and stomach, before Ruby fired the last few strands into her hair.

Blake rubbed her own skin ravenously, spreading the cum all over her body, a blissful look on her face as Ruby turned to Yang, cock pointing accusingly.

Yang licked her lips and spread her legs as Ruby knelt in front of her, jerking herself slowly. Finally, Ruby lined herself up with Yang’s vagina, pushing in.

Unlike Blake, Ruby did not slam in. Instead, she slowly pushed every inch in.

Yang’s eyes crossed from the feeling, cumming before Ruby was even 1/3 in. Of course, Ruby continued to slowly push in, uncaring for Yang’s state.

When Ruby finally did hilt herself, she looked at Yang, who appeared to have passed out. Ruby shook her shoulder a little before shrugging and thrusting.

Ruby used Yang’s unconscious body hard. Unconcerned for her sister, she would take the time to ensure she had completely pulled out before slamming into her sister.

The contrast of Yang’s slick, warm insides and the cold air of the bathroom made Ruby moan each time she drove in. Normally, Ruby would’ve been concerned, but she was too immersed in breeding her sister again to care about her.

Eventually, Ruby came to a hard climax. The feeling of cumming into her unconscious sister was amazing, made better by the fact that Yang appeared to have cum again, making her vagina ripple around Ruby’s cock, making her cum that much harder.

Yang’s belly swelled to a baby bump, and Ruby began to thrust as soon as her orgasm ended until she looked around and saw the bath.

The bath was empty, but big enough to fit both Yang and Blake, so a filthy idea filled Ruby’s head.

Ruby pulled out and began to jerk herself off, walking up the bath.

The sheer visual of Blake and Yang bathing in her cum made her extra hard, so she used both hands to jerk off, fapping as fast as her hands would allow.

Finally, another orgasm came, so Ruby aimed her cock at the bath and watched.

It was one thing ejaculating a massive amount, it was another to watch it. Watching as long, thick spurts filled the bath half-way before her orgasm finally died down was a little mesmerizing. How could a small girl like her fill the bath so much in one orgasm?

Ruby began jerking again, using one hand to do so while she dragged Blake across the floor, smearing cum everywhere, to the bath. She did the same with Yang, pulling her by her hair.

As she did so, her next orgasm hit. A few shots landed in Yang’s hair before she turned back to the bath. Eventually, the bath was full, quite literally to the brim, of cum.

If she put both Yang and Blake in, it would overflow quite a bit. Oh well, Blake and Yang could lick it up.

Ruby picked up Blake and placed her in. A river of white came out from the sides of the bath as Blake’s weight displaced a good chunk of the bath cum. The wave covered her feet and splashed into Yang’s hair again, almost certainly coating it in another layer of cum.

Ruby did the same with Yang, resting the unconscious blonde in the bath, back against the side of the bath.

More cum spilt over, but Ruby stared at the bath, impossibly horny.

Blake had regained some of her senses, so she was starting to wash herself in Ruby’s cum. Ruby’s hands grabbed her cock and began to stroke with renewed vigor, staring wide-eyed at Blake.

Ruby watched as Blake stuck her head under the surface of the cum bath before emerging, splashing more cum everywhere but also coating her entire head in thick cum.

The bow she was wearing was floating on the surface of the cum bath. Ruby grabbed it and looked at it, cum covering the once black and purple string.

Ruby stared at Blake as she continued to rub the cum on her face in circles, looking at where her bow was.

Two cat ears, also covered in cum, wiggled happily.

Ruby blinked before her orgasm hit again. She stepped closer and let her cock shoot at Blake and Yang, switching between the two. Blake opened her mouth and leant back while the unconscious Yang sat there and took it.

Soon, more cum began to overflow from the bath, as well as Ruby finally going soft. She panted, now noticing just how exhausted she was. And hungry.

Blake looked at her, smiling beneath the layers of cum on her.

“That was… amazing, Ruby.” Blake moaned as she leant over, grabbed Yang’s head and dunked it below the surface of the cum bath. She held Yang there for a few seconds before she pulled her back up, letting Ruby see her slutty sister in all her glazed glory.

Ruby’s cock twitched and stiffened again. Ruby pouted and reached for Blake's head.

“I’m back!” Weiss said from the other room. Blake and Ruby both stiffened and stood as still as possible.

“Okay!” Ruby replied. She and Blake looked at each other.

 _“What are we going to do?”_ Blake muttered, bringing a handful of cum to her mouth and drinking it.

 _“I’m gonna go… Rape her.”_ Ruby licked her lips and tiptoed to the door.

She opened it slightly and leant her head out. Weiss was bent over their desk, but not sitting down.

Ruby let the door drift open, thankfully silently, while she crouched and walked over to Weiss.

When she stood behind the girl, she grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her throat and pulling while the other covered her mouth.

As Weiss immediately struggled in Ruby’s hands, Ruby’s cock poked Weiss in the back, hard as ever.


	3. Rape, Class and Voyeurs, Oh My!

Weiss struggled in Ruby’s grip, swinging herself from side to side. Ruby held firm, cock sandwiched between them and leaking pre-cum down Weiss’ back. Behind Ruby’s hand, Weiss was screaming, though it was muffled.

Ruby began to back up towards the bathroom, dragging Weiss with her. Still, she struggled, but it was nothing Ruby couldn’t handle.

As she passed in the bathroom, Weiss grabbed the doorframe.

Ruby pulled a few times but couldn’t move her, so Ruby used one hand to grab the Heiress’ skirt, giving them a harsh tug, tearing them off completely. Weiss cried behind Ruby’s hand, furiously trying to escape.

Still unable to move Weiss, Ruby tore off Weiss’ panties as well and aligned herself with Weiss’ pussy.

Ruby thrust as Weiss struggled enough to move her pussy down.

So Ruby penetrated a different hole.

Ruby’s eyes crossed and her tongue dangled out of her mouth as the tightness of Weiss’ ass covered her head. Weiss, however, screamed in agony beneath Ruby’s hand.

Weiss let go, causing Ruby to fall back onto her ass, dragging Weiss with her.

As the two landed, the force drove Ruby’s cock even deeper.

Ruby moaned loudly as she came into Weiss’ ass, while Weiss kept moaning and crying, an odd mix of pain and pleasure. Ruby held Weiss tightly against her chest as her own eyes rolled back, listening to Weiss’ crying.

Ruby’s cum made Weiss’ belly bulge obscenely. Ruby looked down and rubbed the bulge with her free hand, feeling the fluid slosh around inside Weiss.

She groaned as she moved onto her side, giving her room to start inserting more of her cock. Weiss groaned as she did so, but did not react otherwise.

Ruby bit her lip and curled her toes as her cock passed the halfway point. Weiss had gone surprisingly quiet. Ruby frowned before she braced herself and thrusted as hard as she could.

Weiss screamed again, tightening around Ruby’s cock as she drove it in, Ruby’s balls finally touching Weiss’ ass.

If Weiss wasn’t inflated, she might’ve been able to see an outline of her cock.

Ruby moaned loud and hard as she fought back the urge to cum. She wanted to complete one thrust for this awesome ass before she wrecked it with her nut.

Ruby grabbed Weiss’ ass with one hand, still covering her mouth, and pulled Weiss away from her as she pulled her hips back.

Weiss’ ass tightened around her as she did so, making stars dance in Ruby’s vision as she still fought the tidal wave of cum bubbling in her balls.

Finally, the head of Ruby’s cock was still being massaged by Weiss’ insides, so Ruby wrapped her own legs around Weiss’, grabbed her ass tight and pulled with them as well as thrusting with her hips.

Ruby went straight to the base in one thrust. Unfortunately, it was impossible to ignore the urge to cum anymore.

Ruby bit Weiss’ shoulder to stop the loud scream she would’ve made, simultaneously masking Weiss’ ear-piercing screech with one hand, as she finally came again.

This one was huge. Ruby panted for breath as she watched Weiss’ belly continue to inflate to its limit before she felt a wetness on her hands.

Cum was spewing out of Weiss’ nose, so Ruby pinched her nose with her free hand, closing all orifices.

With nowhere to go, the cum kept building in Weiss’ stomach, until, after what felt like hours, Ruby stopped cumming.

Weiss had passed out, tongue out, eyes rolled back, tears streaming down her face, sweat covering her body.

Ruby was similarly covered in sweat, but their bath was filled with cum and two sluts, and Ruby was too exhausted to shower.

However, Ruby still had the strength to do one last thing.

Ruby stood over Weiss, jerking herself off quickly. Since she had just cum, it didn’t take too long for her to cum again.

Ruby covered Weiss’ body in the last of her cum, from toes to hair.

Finally, Ruby let her cock go, wincing as her softening organ ached in response.

Ruby stumbled over to the bath, where Yang had woken up and Blake was staring at her pleadingly, face flushed red.

“Clean my cum up, all of it,” Ruby demanded before she yawned. “Or I won’t fuck either of you for a week.”

It was a lie of course, but she didn’t want any evidence for anyone to discover her secret.

Blake and Yang, with a surprising amount of fear in their eyes, nodded obediently and pulled the bath plug. The two hopped out of the bath, dripping cum everywhere.

Both Blake and Yang began to lick each other clean.

Ruby had to leave and get some rest before she broke her dick off.

She turned and left, reluctantly.

“Lick the floors as well.” She ordered as she left.

Ruby closed her bathroom door behind her.

She walked toward her bed.

Normally she would have had more stamina, but they had just come back from the Emerald forest and the team was all exhausted.

Ruby climbed onto her bed, laying on her back.

She wrapped her covers around herself, falling asleep quickly from the exhaustion.

**Morning…**

Ruby groaned as she groggily came to.

Someone was licking her cock.

Ruby sat up and looked down, seeing Blake dragging her tongue all over her dick.

Blake looked up and smiled before returning to her work.

Ruby just smiled and shook her head, relaxing and letting Blake continue.

Blake’s tongue was surprisingly soothing, so Ruby had nearly fallen back asleep. When Blake shook her.

Ruby looked down, annoyed, seeing Blake down-trodden face.

A dull sensation told her she was not too far off cumming.

“We have classes,” Blake muttered submissively. Ruby grumbled to herself before she finally got up. Blake followed, dressing herself alongside Ruby.

Unfortunately, Ruby’s hardcore erection refused to quiet down. It was a struggle to get her skirt on, and her erection poked out from her skirt hem.

She could use her semblance to get into class and hide her dick behind the desks. Thankfully.

**Class…**

Ruby was going to break them.

She couldn’t cum. The sheer volume of her loads would undoubtedly catch attention.

But that didn’t stop Blake and Yang from rubbing her dick with their hands, edging her.

Weiss had gone up for Port’s lesson, fighting a Barboatusk, and the trio did their best to cheer for her.

Of course, all done while fapping Ruby as hard as they could, stopping just before she came.

Blake and Yang wore shit-eating grins as she sat there, angry at her inability to blow her load, feeling the rough treatment they were giving her.

Why did lessons last so long?

**Next class…**

Dr. Oobleck’s class was better.

Instead of Blake and Yang, Ruby and Weiss were sat together at the back of the class. Blake and Yang seemed put out by this, morosely doing the lessons.

Meanwhile, Ruby was two fingers deep in Weiss.

Weiss pale face was blushing, her knees touching as Ruby fingered her viciously.

The desk in front of them was wet with Weiss’ juices, the panting girl already squirted before.

Ruby didn’t let up though, determined to reduce the girl to a twitching mess before the lesson was over.

She slipped a third finger in, feeling the slick, wet insides wrap, twitch and suck her fingers.

Weiss whined a little, her mouth opening slightly.

Ruby stole a glance at Oobleck. The teacher was turned away, writing on the board.

So, Ruby grabbed the back of Weiss's head and forced it down, inserting the tip of her dick into Weiss’ mouth.

Weiss moaned in discomfort and bliss, still mid-orgasm with Ruby continuing to finger her.

However, her tongue started to dance around Ruby’s dick head and sucking on her head.

Sadly, Weiss’s mouth was just too small to suck Ruby’s cock properly. There was nothing she’d want more than to listen to Weiss’ gags and coughs as Ruby’s cock pounded her face.

Nevertheless, Ruby wanted the pleasure of watching a proud girl like Weiss sucking cock like a good whore.

So, Ruby let Weiss keep sucking her cock like a baby, inserting a fourth finger and turning it up to eleven inside Weiss’ pussy.

The noise was thankfully covered by the chit-chat of the classroom, so only Ruby got to hear the wet noises. However, she couldn’t do it anymore.

If she continued anymore, she’d breed Weiss in front of everyone.

So, she grabbed Weiss’ hair and pulled Weiss of her cock, pulling her fingers out at the same time.

Weiss made a moan of confusion before Ruby stuck her cum-covered fingers into her mouth. Weiss looked at her before sucking her own juices off Ruby’s fingers, dragging her tongue along each digit tenderly.

Ruby’s cock pulsed, painfully hard.

**Dorm room…**

Oobleck’s lesson took way too long. Ruby fingered Weiss to at least a dozen orgasms while keeping herself on the brink of orgasm.

So, when the lesson did end, Ruby waited. If she tried to leave, everyone would see her dick and the trail of pre-cum she would’ve left.

The rest of her team went to the dorm room, almost certainly getting ready to receive Ruby’s cock.

However, as everyone left, Ruby left, hiding her dick away from Oobleck.

Then, Nora picked her up and slung her over her shoulder outside the class. Then, she started walking somewhere.

“Nora! What are you doing?” Ruby asked, wanting to dump at least 5 loads inside Weiss as soon as possible.

Especially because the way Nora was holding her let Ruby stare at the way Nora’s ass moved as she walked.

“Don’t worry, I’ve just gotta ask you something!” Nora replied cheerily, patting Ruby’s legs.

Ruby would’ve tried to leave if she had even a fraction of Nora’s strength. She didn’t, so she was at her mercy.

The duo ‘walked’ in silence while Ruby admired Nora’s ass, feeling her cock surge with blood and her mind with thoughts about Nora. Sandwiched between Nora’s shoulder and Ruby’s stomach, the bobbing of Nora’s walking was slightly stimulating, enough to keep her erect.

Finally, Nora opened a door and took them both inside.

It was the girls’ locker room. Ruby’s mind filled with lust.

Nora carried Ruby toward the single showers and opened a cubicle, dropping Ruby inside and closing the door behind the two, locking it.

Ruby looked up at Nora in confusion before she followed Nora’s gaze.

Her dick was poking above her skirt hem, at least a third of it on display.

“You know, I thought I saw you and Weiss at the back doing something.” Nora placed her hands on her hips and leaned down, giving Ruby a good look into her cleavage unknowingly. Ruby’s cock twitched and Nora raised an eyebrow.

“So, it is real,” Nora said wistfully before she grabbed her own tits and bounced them. “Is this what you’re looking at?”

Ruby’s cock twitched again in response, a bead of pre-cum at the top. Nora giggled and started to remove her top. Ruby watched in stunned silence as Nora’s boobs bounced, free of their restrictive prison. Oum, they had to be as big as Yangs.

“Something interesting about my boobs?” Nora asked, holding both her boobs with her arm and sticking one finger between them. Ruby’s mind filled with titfucks and boobs as she watched.

Ruby bent down, still watching Nora, and removed her skirt. Her cock stood straight up, hard as diamonds. Nora stopped what she was doing and stared, looking the beast up and down.

“Jeez, you got enough blood, Ruby?” Nora asked, stunned. Ruby nodded, staring at Nora’s boobs.

Nora giggled again, getting to her knees in front of Ruby’s cock. She grabbed a tit with each hand and separated them, before placing Ruby’s cock in the valley between and pushing them together.

Ruby moaned as Nora slowly began to move up and down. She hadn’t taken the chance to titfuck Yang, but after this, she was going to.

Slowly, Nora began to up the speed. Ruby, who had been edging all day, was close to cumming.

“Nora!” Ruby groaned. Nora removed the cock from her tits and pushed Ruby’s waist up.

Now, Ruby had her cock pointing at her face while Nora could see Ruby’s balls and pussy, Ruby’s feet touching the ground around her head.

Ruby let out a confused noise before Nora wrapped both hands around her cock and started to pump, hard. Ruby cried and groaned as she tried to hold her orgasm, so Nora ducked her head down.

Nora nudged Ruby’s balls out of the way with her nose, revealing Ruby’s pussy. Nora wetted her lips before ducking down and sticking her tongue into Ruby’s pussy, licking the walls of the futa.

Ruby screamed in bliss before her own cum splashed into her face, filling her mouth and covering her face with her own thick sperm.

Nora smiled and continued pumping and licking, prolonging Ruby’s orgasm as she kept shooting cum over her own face, slowly creating a larger and larger puddle around herself.

Eventually, the cum puddle passed under the doors of other cubicles, still expanding.

Ruby came for what felt like hours before she stopped. When she did, her eyes were glued shut from the cum covering her entire upper body.

Nora wiped the cum out of Ruby’s eyes, letting the cum-covered girl open her eyes to look at her.

Nora, dripping her own fluids, stripped. Her clothes were covered in cum, so she just tossed them to the other side of the cubicle, splattering cum.

Ruby stared up, delirious from the smell of her own cum and weak from the hard orgasm, at Nora. Watching the arousal drip out of a pussy was still incredibly erotic.

Nora went down again, naked now, lifting Ruby back into the same position, head between her feet, grabbing Ruby’s cock in her hands.

Nora turned, standing over Ruby’s head. Ruby looked up before closing her eyes as pussy fluid dripped onto her face. Her tongue darted out to grab it, coming back covered in only her own cum. Nevertheless, she swallowed.

Grabbing the tip of Ruby’s cock, Nora teased the tip against her pussy. Ruby’s cock, hard still, separated the lips of Nora’s pussy slightly, prompting a light moan from Nora.

Ruby was a little frustrated at the lack of control she had, but Nora’s pussy was a good reward for service.

Slowly, Nora pushed down. The tip of Ruby’s head slowly penetrated Nora’s lips.

Ruby and Nora moaned at the feeling, Ruby still a little sensitive.

When Nora got halfway down Ruby’s cock, she stopped. Nora panted, absent-mindedly playing with her boobs.

Ruby stared up at Nora’s ass as Nora panted, both pleased at the pressure and desiring to go deeper.

Then, Nora readjusted her balance, likely to go deeper, but she slipped from the huge puddle from Ruby.

So, in one quick drop, Ruby’s cock slammed balls deep into Nora’s pussy.

Both Nora and Ruby screamed in bliss, both cumming.

Nora’s stomach bulged instantly, only growing more and more as Ruby’s balls emptied the loads, they had accumulated all day. Nora’s squirting shot straight towards the cubicle door, staining the door with the clear liquid.

Ruby blinked and panted, slowly coming back to her senses. She was still hard but satisfied with Nora’s pussy.

Nora, however, wanted more. She had only just started, after all!

So, she dragged her body up and slammed back down. Nora and Ruby groaned before Nora did the same, over and over.

Nora’s tongue lulled out her mouth, throwing spit everywhere as she bounced, while her eyes rolled back.

Ruby grabbed her own legs, bracing for the ride. Nora had an enormous amount of energy and strength, and Ruby could only hang on for the ride.

Under such brutal machinations, Ruby quickly approached orgasm. She didn’t speak, however, merely gritting her teeth, in case Nora didn’t want a cream pie. One cream pie was the least she deserved after this kind of pelvic abuse.

She needn’t have bothered. As Ruby came again, filling Nora’s womb more. However, Nora didn’t slow down, still continuing to bounce quickly on Ruby’s cock.

Ruby cried and screamed, her immensely sensitive cock attacked by amazing sensations.

Cum started pouring out of Nora, removed by Nora’s powerful movement. Cum splattered on Nora’s ass, Ruby’s body as well as the cubicle as itself.

Still, Nora continued. Nora’s huge ass quickly dragged up and down Ruby’s cock even as this orgasm ended.

Nora’s womb was absolutely filled to capacity, but even still she continued.

Ruby still had plenty of cum to go, but she wanted to give some to Weiss, to impregnate her.

Nora seemed determined to take it all though. Maybe knocking up Weiss would have to wait for tomorrow?

Nora roared as she came, keeping at the same speed on Ruby’s cock.

Ruby held her legs harder, bracing herself as another orgasm started building.

**By the by, I take requests at** [ **PekkasandBJ@outlook.com** ](mailto:PekkasandBJ@outlook.com)

**Most requests will be done in one-shots, but I may set up commissions for longer requests. And, they can be for other fandoms, not just RWBY.**


End file.
